Growing Up
by CloudyAgain
Summary: Greg has been having some funny feelings lately. So when no one can help him he turns to the last person he ever wanted to talk to about something like this, Rodrick. Warning!:MxM,Slash,Shota,Yaoi,Incest,Lemon. All the good things, Might add another chapt


Warning: some form of rodrick being a shotacon. (for those who don't know Shotacon= Older guys being attracted to younger boys, likely under the age of 14 or something.) Yaoi, MxM, Don't like screw off other than that beware :Y

Pair: Rodrick and Greg from Diary of a Wimpy Kid

Notes: This is kind of stupid, its for a friend because she wanted a RodrickxGreg fanfic for her birthday.  
>I don't own the characters or anything, just my writting of the fanfic.<br>Just a short oneshot c:

* * *

><p>Lately Greg has been feeling wierd. He's been having feelings that he couldn't talk about with anyone. He was worried that he was a pervert for having these feelings. He learned about it in school, so when he first got an erection he automatically thought that he needed to have sex to get rid of it, but he also learned that masturbation is natrual and everyone will do it in their lives.<p>

Greg felt wierd trying do to it at night, what if someone walked in and caught him, so he never did it. So he just took a shower and went to bed. But soon he learnt that he started having wet dreams, it was embarassing, he had to wash his own sheets to hide this from his pressuring mother. He didn't want this to carry on so he tried asking his dad about it, but of course his father was way to busy to pay attention so Greg didn't even want to ask his dad-who was fo fixed on doing what ever we was doing with those little toys, or as his father say's 'Figurines'. So the only boys left to ask, was Rowley and... Rodrick.

Rowley was the same age and Greg, so Greg thought that Rowley got them to. When he asked, Rowley told him it was natrual, and he also asked Greg if he was paying attention in the sex ed class. Greg didn't answer back. He knew he could ask Rowley anything, but some times he was just to comfortable about the subject. So Greg felt embarassed about half the questioned he asked Rowley.

Greg wanted to know how to get rid of them, to make them stop. The answer Rowley told him was not very helpful in his situation. He couldn't tell Rowley that he was un cormortable about masturbating. He didn't want his friend to laugh. (Come to think of it Rowley never laguhed at the questioned Greg asked him. Maybe he just liked being the smart one.) SO that only left one person left to ask.

Greg decided that when his mom and dad took Manny to a playdate, that he would ask Rodrick. He didn't want Rodrick go embarassing him to they're mom as soon as Greg asked the question. So that gave him more than enough time to asked Rodrick. but greg could ifgure out what his mom told him before they left. He was to busy thinking about his plan.

"It's simply just masturbate you dumbass." That was Rodrick's answer to Greg. "You should've learn that shit already." Greg looked at the ground, "I-I can't..." Rodrick scoffed, "Then have sex." Greg yelled at him, "I can't have-! Do that... I'm only 13..." Rodrick laughed, "Ask Holly." "Yeah right! She'd think i'm a pervert. Hey Holly, do you want to have sex after school at my house? Jeez." At that point Rodrick was laughing his ass off. "It's not funny." Greg whined to his elder brother.

"Well.." Rodrick stopped laughing and began, "Do it with me." he said with a low voice. Greg sat at the corner of Rodrick's bed. "Your sick!" Greg blushed and averted his eyes from his brother. "Who else would you do it with." Greg sat there, not saying anything. Thinking hard and strong about Rodrick's suggestion. 'He's sick... were both guys and were brother's.' Still Greg knew that if he did it with Rodrick, his happenings would stop happening to him, and that he could carry on normally for a while, until he was comfortable with masturbating in his room.

"umm..." Greg bit his lower lip. "I-..." Rodrick broke the silence, "So it's a yes?" Then again, why would Rodrick want to have sex with Greg. Greg knew Rodrick hated him. Does he have a brother complex, or is he just screwing around with Greg young vunerable mind. That was something Greg didn't think about.

Rodrick crept close to Greg, "Get closer to me." Holy shit! Greg didn't think he was being serious, but still... Deep inside Greg want to make his older brother love him. Maybe the whole erection thing was just an excuse to get closer to Rodrick. I guess Greg didn't think they would end up getting 'That' close.

Rodrick's lips met Greg's, and Greg began to pant. He began having second thoughts about this whole thing. He thought of all these possibilities that would happened to get him and Rodrick murdered by their parents. Or break up his brother-brother relationship with Rodrick. Or worse, Rodrick would never acknoledge him ever if they're mom found out about what they're gonna do.

"Ro- Rodrick" Greg mangaged to escape from the lip to lip kiss. "What?" Rodrick said hastily. "What... What if mom finds out... Or dad?" Rodrick exhales. "Would you just shut up?" Greg noded.

Rodrick began with the kiss again, and this time Greg could feel his brother's warm moist tounge enter into his mouth and play around with his. He began feeling pressure around his groin area, a hot sensation began growing his dick. He moaned. He didn't think a kiss could be so... Erotic. "You really are so indecent. Your already hard." Gregs face turned red, "I just..." He adverted his eyes away from his brother, but Rodrick want to stare at his younger sibling's embarassed face, maybe he was a sadist for things like that.

He firmly held Greg's hips and then doved in for another kiss. This time his hand slowly made it into Greg's short. First unbuttoning it, then the zipper, after, he began to stroke Greg's cute little erection. First playing with the tip, then rubbing the shaft. Slowly, then he gained speed

Greg held on to his brother's neck, both arms wrapped around. He let out a hard moan into Rodrick's shoulder, "Rodr-!" he couldn't say anymore because he'd already came.

He sat there for a while panting, before Rodrick began tugging at Greg's shirt. Slowly lifting it up and past his head, ruffling up his hair. After that he began to nip and play with Greg's perked pink nipples. biting and teasing them, little whimpers escaped past Greg's mouth. And after a while they became sore and even more sensitive.

Watching Greg's expression made Rodrick hard. Watching his brother twitch and moan to him doing something as simply as play with his nipples and nip at his ears and neck. Leaving slight bruises and kiss marks.

Before trying to go any furthur he quickly thought about his brother young fragile body. He was so stupid to think a wimpy kid like Greg could handle anything, especially sex. Giving or taking. He was still super fragile. How could he ever think about hurting his brother like this. He couldn't bare the thought of his brother hating him for ever if he carried on with what he was doing. Sure there were time when he'd tease him, Greg would get over it right away. But there was times when he got carried away in his sadistic ways, just to see his brother groan and moan when he teased him far enough. When Greg got mad for days Rodrick wanted to say sorry, but he just couldn't. It was his way. His inner self was weak and didn't like the way he treated him, but his outer shell was thin and ready to crack when he took things to far with his brother.

He so much wanted to penetrate his little brother but he just couldn't. Even though he was already hard as a rock. He needed a different way to get off using his brother, other than fucking him. "Greg." He groaned as his erection was throbbing hard. He proble could of came just thinking about his brother soft lips around his cock.

Rodrick began to unzipper his pants, telling Greg he wanted him to suck him off. Greg stared at his brother shyly, then began to open up to the idea. Before reaching foward to grab his elder brother's hard cock, he heard the main door jiggle open. Followed by the faint sound of foot steps and his mothers voice, "Rodrick! Greg! We're back!"

Greg suddenly felt shivers go down his spy. What were they doing! They were naked and Greg was just about to blow his brother! His mom couldn't catch them, Or he'd be killed and Rodrick would be sent to jail. He looked up at his brother. With shock and despair in his eyes, "Rodri-!" He was cut off by Rodricks luips pressing against his. Greg was surprised, they we're proble gonna get caught and all Rodrick could do was kiss him!

Greg pulled away, zipping up his shorts and rushing foward for his shirt. But Rodrick thought other wise reaching out and grabbing Greg as soon and he pick up his shirt. Rodrick hugged on to Greg. His head resting on Rodrick's shoulders. Greg was gonna pulled away again but he felt Rodrick's hand guide to his crotch. Rodrick whispeared into his ear, "Do it." He spoke softly.

Greg wrapped his fingers around his brothers length. It felt weird. It was hard, but, soft at the same time. How could Rodrick expect him to do this! He couldn't even do it to himself, what made him think he could do it to him. "Rub it." Greg shivered at his brothers warm breath coax his ear. He wanted to, but they're parents have been mom fo 5 minutes already. He couldn't do it thinking about the fact that either one of them are gonna walk in.

His faced turned red, and he could feel his heart beat. Greg didn't want to be like this all afternoon, so he bagan moving his hand up and down Rodrick's erection. He could hear his brother groan quietly. He kept his hand moving at that pace, until Rodrick told him to do it faster, so he did. Greg's slender fingers and soft hand were enough to make Rodrick cum faster, and the fact that his beloved little brother was doing it. Rodrick didn't expect Greg to tighten his grip, with the last second of tight squeezing and fast pace, Rodrick finally came. Cumming into Greg's hand.

After cleaning and properly dressing themselves, they're mom knocked twice then entered into Rodrick's room. Greg was so glad that she didn't enter a few minutes earlier. "What have you boys been doing?" she asked. Greg paniced, she knew. They're dead. "Greg asked me girls." Rodrick said, as if nothing really happend. But she still went on, "No, seriously what did you guys do?" She raised an eye brow. "What was so important that Greg, You forgot about the meat loaf! I told you to turn down the heat 30 minutes after we left!"

Greg felt a load off that it was just about the stupid meat loaf.

* * *

><p>NOTES: I was to lazy to spellcheck, and my word doc does not have a spellcheck :I<br>So there might be stupid punctuation and dumb spelling mistakes in there :U


End file.
